This application relates to arrangements for positioning electric circuit components and, more particularly, to arrangements for attaching electric circuit components to other structure. The invention is particularly applicable for attaching thermistors to cylindrical tubing and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used for other components and in other environments.
Thermistors are commonly potted to a spring clip for attachment to cylindrical tubing that forms a coil in heating, ventilating and air conditioning equipment. Potting is an expensive and time-consuming process, and voids in the potting compound can cause dielectric failures and poor thermal coupling. Potting material frequently cracks and penetration of moisture can change the resistance of the thermistor so that it no longer operates as intended. Elimination of the potting material, or the alternative use of injection molding, result in assemblies that have poor thermal properties. It would be desirable to have an improved arrangement for attaching thermistors to cylindrical tubing.